Heroes - A multiply Crossover
by little big author
Summary: Different people, but same destiny. story of 8 people who try to find their own place in this world but end finding themselves with abilities, trying to stop the Exploding man... Summery is totally stupid but you can give it a try! Re-written. Please don't give on first Chapters!


**Hi! So I'm re-writing this story (Not All of it! The first two part of the first chapter are the same!) Because I thought it was lame. ****  
Sorry for reading this thing all over again!  
WARNING! The language of the author is not English so be aware of the grammar and dictation mistakes!  
**

* * *

**New York City, Frost's Mansion**

It was the first day of summer. Everything wasn't so normal in Frost's mansion. The maids were running and Mrs. Frost was trying to control everything for her beloved son's birthday in the great hall. Jack would turn 25 that day. She was so angry because the maids didn't do what she wanted. Her hand was in her messy dark brown hair and her cloths which were a short dark green skirt and a matching coat weren't any better.

"Calm down honey. Everything is going to be fine." Mr. Frost's voice came from behind. He was dressed in gray suit and slight blue shirt, looking good with his dark gray hair. Mrs. Frost turned around and faced her husband. "I want everything to be perfect." She smiled sadly. "You know when he finds out….."

Mr. Frost took her shoulders and looked into her eyes "he will understand. I'm sure. Now calm down Tooth, we have lots of stuff to do." "Fine Aster." She said and left the hall with him.

Upstairs, in Jack's room things were different. He was lying on his bed, sound slept. Then, his clock's alarm went on and woke him up. He didn't want to wake up. He hated his birthday more than other days. He didn't want to see relatives and face the truth that his is a loner and he has no friends.

He ran his hand throw his silver hair. He even hated his hair. He always thought silver is weird, but he also thought it matches with what he is.

The clock was still ringing and it was so annoying. Jack didn't bother himself to turn it off with his hand; He just sent an ice blast to it and it made the clock get frozen and brake into pieces.

"Much better." He said to himself and smirked, then got out of the bed and started getting ready.

**California, Dunchbord house**

She couldn't believe what she was looking at. The girl with red fuzzy hair was staring at the her house, burning and falling apart. Her navy blue t-shirt and jeans had burn holes. Firefighters were trying to turn off the fire, but it was useless. Her childhood house was ruined in a blink of an eye and it was all her fault!

"what have I done?" she said. Her eyes were filled with tears. She could remember clearly about what happened.

She was in the house and she talking to phone and she was yelling at her mother who was on the other side. Arguing about getting married, again. When she put the phone on the table, the table in front of the couch started burning. She jumped backward and fell on the couch and that burned too and made her run away and get out of the house. Everything she touched got fired, soon the whole house burned in flames.

"Miss. Dunchboard?" she turned around and saw two men in black suit. Both had dark brown hair but one of them was taller than the other one. She thought they were FBI agents. "Y-Yes?" she said, scared and crying. Her voice was shacking.

"We are here to ask you some questions if you don't mind." The taller one said who had dark brown eyes. "Sure." Merida Dunchbord said. They walked to a car, and that was the last thing she remembered before blacking out.

**Florida , ****Animal's hospital**

"thanks a lot Dr. " an old women said while getting out of the office, holding a bag with a cute little dog in it.  
"No problem Ms.. Just take care of her. Have a nice time." The young doctor replied, who was standing in his office with his blond hair felling over his face.  
As the women went out, he took a deep breath in relief and fall on the behind his table and stared at his golden dog who was sitting in his basket like a royal dog.  
"I really hope I could shut your mouth somehow, Sven." He said angrily while staring.  
"But I didn't do anything this time!" the dog opened his mouth like he was talking and the young doctor heard.  
"You always make problems. Ugh!" He stared at the monitor of his lap top. "everyone thinks I'm crazy for talking to animals!"  
"but you know you're not. You are just a good person who understands us. Animals love you Kristoff" The dog said and put his nose on his paws and laid down.  
Kristoff took out his phone and dialed a number, ignoring the 'voices' her heard.  
"hello? I'm Kristoff Troll and I want to set an appointment with Dr. Beast….." He kept talking over phone.  
"Will he ever listen? Going to a psychologist? Seriously?" The dog growled.

_**To be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: well because I deleted the last one I may Post another chapter. I know this story might sound stupid but read it if you like it. Have fun! – Little Big Author**


End file.
